


Running Into You (Worked Out Better Than I Planned)

by jess1d13



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, and somehow they like each other, harry likes nike, louis likes adidas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess1d13/pseuds/jess1d13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates running but always finds himself running, until he bumps (more like, slams) into Louis, who likes running (almost as much as he likes Adidas) but never really finds himself running (that is, until he reconnects with Harry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Into You (Worked Out Better Than I Planned)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so I kept it short and sweet! It's just a oneshot for now but it may become more.... enjoy!

Once again, Harry finds himself running. More specifically running away. Just as he was about to pull open the door to the gym he goes to, he spotted a pair of black heeled booties, hot pink purse, and those all-too familiar red lips. So he ran (so much for that spin class he had been looking forward to all week).

His ex-girlfriend hadn't taken too kindly to finding out he was interested men. But how was he supposed to know? He'd had his suspicions but, well, he wasn't absolutely sure until... yeah. So she was pissed, and clomping around the whole town in her high heels trying to convince him it was a mistake (it wasn't). And that he owed it to her to at least still bring her to his best mates wedding because she already bought her dress (no way in hell). 

Harry risks a glance behind him as he continues sprinting. (Honestly, he should get an olympic medal for this). He can only faintly see the pink bag swinging on her wrist. To shake her off he takes a sharp turn onto of the main roads, slamming into something solid as his feet fly out from under him and his face meets the pavement. 

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes are a pair of Adidas sneakers with mismatched socks peeking out the top. Groaning loudly as he attempts to stand, the stranger who so kindly interrupted his escape offers a hand, helping him stand. He starts to apologize but is interrupted --once again-- by the Adidas-clad stranger (on his way up from the sidewalk he noticed the three familiar stripes along the side of the man's joggers). 

"Holy shit, Harry!"

Whipping his head around from where it was once again glancing behind him, a habit he needs to break, he realizes he recognizes the stranger. 

"Louis! Hey thanks for helping me up, sorry for, like, breaking your stride or whatever," he realizes Louis was probably actually on a run, an Adidas vest covering his torso and sweatband holding his fringe back. 

"No worries man. How are things, haven't seen you in ages, you just graduated uni in the spring right?" Harry hadn't seen Louis since Louis' high school graduation, two years before Harry's own. Still a little woozy from his near-death experience it takes him a minute to reply to Louis, earning a laugh from shorter man. 

"You sure you're okay mate?" Louis grips Harry's elbow to steady him.

"Never better!" Harry chirps quickly, he's probably already ruined the lad's morning, he doesn't want him feeling bad about knocking Harry down (it was Harry's fault anyway). 

"So... how's life for Harry Styles then?" Louis tries again. "Harry?" he taps his shoulder, causing Harry to tear his eyes from the road behind and directly into Louis' brilliant blue ones. Holy shit. Now Harry can't breathe for a whole different reason. 

"I'mgayandmyex-girlfriendischasingme" falls from his mouth before he can stop it. Louis' eyes widen in surprise, glancing around Harry's shoulder as well, just as a tall blonde girl, moving too quickly to be possible in the shoes she's wearing (at least in Louis' opinion) rounds the corner. 

"Shit" Harry hisses, looking desperately at Louis. "That's her. Shitshitshitshitshit." 

Suddenly, there's a small, soft hand tightly gripping his, and Louis is whispering "run" in Harry's ear just as Harry's ex yells "HARRY GET OVER HERE." 

And the two men are off, giggling like school boys running from a crush. Harry has never been happier to have his Nike's on his feet in place of the chelsea boots he normally sports. It's not until they reach a broad, white-painted door two blocks away that they stop running. Louis rummages through his left pocket, pulling out a key, and sliding it into the door. He grabs Harry by the shirt, pulling him inside just before the sound of heels clicking on pavement reaches them. 

"Just do it," Louis whispers once they're inside, standing face-to-face properly with no distractions for the first time, reading it off Harry's shirt. He meets a pair of confused green eyes seconds before leaning up on his tip-toes to meet Harry's plush lips. Harry smiles into the kiss, his heart fluttering as he pulls away. 

He glances around the flat noticing pictures of Louis and his family, a small leather couch with far too many pillows on it, and the cute brunette boy staring up at him. 

Harry thinks for a second, a mischievous smile crossing his face. 

"What are you thinking about, Curly? Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Louis jokes. 

"How would you feel about being my date to my mate's wedding?" Harry grins. Louis grins back, "it would be an absolute honor." 

It doesn't take long before they're both sprawled across Louis' bed, completely naked, breathing heavily, and giggling like idiots. 

 

One month later, and Harry is still running. Although this time, he's running late. He didn't expect tying a tie to be so damn hard and he didn't expect his boyfriend to spend one whole hour getting his hair to stand in the perfect quiff (although he's not complaining about the end result). 

He hurries Louis into the waiting car that will take them to the wedding venue (being best man has its perks). Once in the SUV, Louis rakes his eyes across Harry's body. His new swallow tattoos are visible, his black and white patterned shirt only buttoned to the fourth hole, and his tie hanging loosely around his chest after too many failed attempts to tie it. Harry can't help but smirk at Louis' lustful gaze, and leans down to peck him on the lips. 

"No need to stare, Lou" Harry teases. Louis replies with a blunt, "you look hot," shrugging his shoulders at Harry's protests of objectification saying, "it's the truth babe." Harry blushes slightly and returns the complement, as Louis looks more stunning than ever in his suit and aviators combo. 

They arrive at the wedding to a scene of chaos. Harry is grabbed by the groom's mother and scolded for being late, leaving Louis to fend for himself (which he does exceptionally well, striking up a conversation with the bride's mother and calming her nerves). 

The ceremony goes off without a hitch, or, well, with only one, very well executed hitch and the celebration commences. Having been swept up by his mates and the groom's family members, Harry doesn't get a chance to find Louis until half an hour into the party. He finally pulls Louis into his arms like he's been waiting to do for hours, he is quick to push his tongue into Louis mouth, met with no resistance from Louis. They tune out the party-goers as they are absorbed into their own little world of HarryandLouis (which they must admit happens quite frequently) missing the clinking of a spoon against a glass. 

Everyone has fallen silent, waiting for the best man to give his speech, but as the groom so kindly points out, he's "too busy snogging the life out of his boyfriend," which is coincidentally, the moment Harry realizes every one is staring at him. He pulls away from Louis, a sheepish grin on his face, "all in the spirit of love?" he shrugs his shoulders and glances at Louis. And it's true. He really does love him. 

As he makes his way to the front of the crowd to begin his speech he sees Louis smiling with the light of a thousand suns as he mouths, "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos! I'd love to hear your thoughts and whether I should turn this into a fic.  
> -Jess
> 
> message me on tumblr @nnocontrol or twitter @stlaurentswift !


End file.
